My first and only night
by SkeletonOfFun
Summary: My first day of being a night guard just so happened to be my last day of being alive...
**This story was made for the purpose other then this site and it has been long enough since it fulfilled It's requirement. So I'm posting it hear to see what people think of it. If you like it please leave a review. Five Night's at Freddy's as well as all characters and games are owned by Scott Cawthon. This is just meant as a fan created short-story.**

The room went dark. The power ran out. My body was paralyzed in fear as I was left in a sea of darkness. The two heavy doors, the only thing between me and them, slowly drifted open.

Those white eyes.

Those soulless glowing white eyes that stared at me like a hungry beast waiting for its meal. All I could hear was a music box playing in the distance as it sent a shiver down my spine. The brown furry face of the animatronic, Freddy Fazbear, with his moth eaten fur and his mouth open in a wide grin, bordering on insanity, almost drooling at the mouth. The blinking light of his eyes being the only thing I could see, the only thing that seemed to keep me from the sweet release of death. My heart was racing as I could do nothing but stare back at him.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, the lights in his eyes went out and then that was it. I was left in a pure abyss of darkness. I was left paralyzed in fear. I was left just thinking what lead to this moment.

It all started at 11 PM the night before. I was half way between a tired teen and a zombie. My seemingly lifeless body forcing itself forwards as it dragged its feet across the parking lot. I walked over to the smashed window of the glass door being careful to avoid each sharp shard on the ground. I opened the stiff door with a creek as it seemed to almost be falling off its hinges. The grease filled air hit me like a wall as I walked in.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The sign said in a dim luminescent glow as it hung above the entrance. This was guaranteed to be a bad job but it was money and that was all I needed to worry about. The halls were dim and dark. The power being conserved for the main generators. I walked into my new office as the night guard.

It had two ways in, the west corridor and the east corridor, both of the thick bolt doors that could be closed at a push of a button. I sat in my seat as I looked at the screen for the CCTV cameras all around the building.

I looked at the main stage through the camera. There they were, the animatronics. Bonny, Chica and Freddy himself. Just looking at them sent a shiver down my spine. They're decrepit bodies all moth eaten and warn. They may have been meant to be children's entertainment, but to me it seemed like the stuff of nightmares.

The clock told 12 AM as my shift started. Just as I thought I could sit back and relax, the phone rang, I let it go to answering machine as I listened barely paying attention.

Then I heard something that shocked me, the suits would apparently move, come to life as they meander around the building. If they happened to find someone, they'd take them and ram their bodies into one of those animatronic suits. The images in my mind were revolting, with the wires and mechanics grinding into their bodies. The only bit of them to see the light of day would be their eyes peering out the eye holes in the animatronic head.

Those white eyes.

I shake my head clear as I look at the CCTV screen. To my shock when I looked at the stage camera, they were all gone. I flicked through every camera as I couldn't see any of them in the made building. As I look at the door ways, they were there, looking at me with wide flat button eyes and saliva coated teeth. I reach for the panic button as both doors slammed shut locking them out.

I watched the screen as the batteries showed the power for the facility dropping. The bar seemed to decrease at an unrealistic pace, I watched worried that the power would run out leaving me stuck.

I flicked through all of the cameras quickly as I was almost shaking in fear as I needed to know… to be sure… to be safe in the fact that they were there and that I wasn't needlessly scared. Freddy was at the power box for the entire building. His hands gripping the lever as he then slammed it down. I was plunged, plunged into darkness.

The room went dark. The power ran out. My body was paralyzed in fear as I was left in a sea of darkness. The two heavy doors, the only thing between me and them, slowly drifted open.

Those white eyes.

Those white eyes that pierced my heart.


End file.
